Jaune Arc/Image Gallery
*Jaune Arc/Image Gallery **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Official Graphics Concept Art ProductionDiary2_01084.png|Early Jaune concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2 Jaune Arc's concept art.jpg|Jaune Arc's Vol. 4 concept art Official Designs Jaune and Pyrrha Credits002.png|Jaune and Pyrrha Nikos' silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Emerald Forest" jaune valentine.jpg|Jaune's Valentine's Day card. V2 05 00086.png|Jaune and Pyrrha ending credits fan art by "45CALBRKILLR." Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Chipi Jaune.jpg|Jaune's chibi design from Twitter. emoji-jaune.png|Jaune emoji from the Rooster Teeth site. rwby jp jaune profile.png|Jaune's volume 3 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website. Amity arena character art jaune arc.png|Jaune's official character design for RWBY: Amity Arena. Official Posters RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|Jaune in the Volume 4 Poster 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover RWBy Volume 4 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 4 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover|link=https://twitter.com/RWBY_JAPAN/status/906003136694804480 RWBY vol4 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 4 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. Promotional Material V5 RNJR and Qrow preview.png|Jaune in the Volume 5 promo RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter. RWBY Amity Arena Jaune Arc icon.png|Jaune's character artwork icon from RWBY: Amity Arena. Turnaround Models jaune-turnaround.png|Jaune turnaround from Monty's Facebook. Please note that the elbow guards changed shape after Volume 1 and that he is wearing black high tops. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00019.png Vol1op storyboard 00020.png Vol1op storyboard 00021.png Vol1op storyboard 00022.png Vol1op storyboard 00023.png Vol1op storyboard 00024.png DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV2WatchByChapter.png|Volume 2 watch by chapter menu. Official Videos Monty Oum Jaune Arc Rig Testing Merchandise JauneDecal.jpg|Jaune's decal Jaune figure large.jpg|Jaune figurine by McFarlane Toys. Jaune card.png|Jaune from the RWBY Playing Cards deck RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster.jpg|Jaune on RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster. RWBY Vol 4 The marvelous Seven Poster.jpg|Jaune on RWBY Vol 4 The Marvelous Seven Poster. RWBY_Vol_5_Heroes_Poster.jpg|''RWBY'' Vol 5 Heroes Tee. RWBY Jaune and Pyrrha Nouveau Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Jaune & Pyrrha Nouveau Shirt RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Road Rage Poster JauneVinyl.jpg|''RWBY'' Jaune Arc Vinyl Figure RWBY_Jaune_Snapback_Hat.png|Jaune Arc Snapback Hat Twitter YORB1.png|Jaune's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum. Jaune Arc.png|Artist's official rendition of Jaune model with minor changes in the final version dinotone tanning.png Dem Shoes.png|Jaune's new shoes, courtesy of Monty jnpr posing.png|Monty playing around with the scenes and getting random results. JNPR manga.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Manga 12 Tease 1.jpg Miscellaneous Volume 4 Sneak Peek HuffingtonPostClip 00009.png HuffingtonPostClip 00011.png Manga Covers Manga 11 Cover.jpg|Jaune on the cover of Chapter 11. Chapters Manga 1 Jaune.png|Jaune in the manga. Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg|Glynda!? Manga 2 Team JNPR.jpg|Jaune with his teammates in Chapter 2. Manga 10, JNPR on a mission.jpg|Jaune with his team in Chapter 10. Manga 12, Pyrrha catchs Jaune from falling.jpg|Jaune gets caught by Pyrrha in Chapter 12. Manga 13 team jnpr.png Manga 14 everyone is ready to finish it.png Manga 15, Team JNPR.jpg ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters (2018) manga chapter 1, Jaune Arc.png|Jaune appears in the 2018 manga. (2018) manga chapter 1, Ruby meets Jaune.png|Jaune meets Ruby. Chapter 2 (2018 manga), Jaune flirting with Weiss.png|Jaune's flirting with Weiss Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ozpin and Glynda informs the students. about the Beacon Academy Initiation.png Chapter 2 (2018 manga) the students starts their Beacon Academy Initiation.png Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Weiss enounters Jaune.png|Jaune encounters Weiss in the Emerald Forrest. Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Pyrrha helps Jaune to unlock his Aura.png|Jaune gets his Aura unlock by Pyrrha. Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Jaune felt his Aura after being unlocked by Pyrrha.png|Jaune felt his Aura after being unlocked by Pyrrha Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Death Stalker.png Screenshots - ''Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY GE Horde Mode.jpg RWBY GE JNPR.png RWBY GE Jaune.jpg ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume Grimm Eclipse Jaune's pajamas outfit DLC.png|Screenshot of Jaune's pajamas outfit. Grimm Eclipse Jaune's timeskip outfit DLC.png|Screenshot of Jaune's time skip outfit. Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Teaser Trailer Amity Arena teaser trailer 000014.png Amity Arena teaser trailer 000015.png ''Amity Arena'' Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00003.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00017.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00018.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00019.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00020.png ''Amity Arena'' Website Amity arena website rwby jnpr screenshot.jpg Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Screenshots - Volume 5 Screenshots - Volume 6 Category:Image Gallery Category:Jaune Arc images